Dreams Becomes Reality
by Vikuliusik
Summary: Roxas has been having dreams of a strange red-haired man. Who is he? What does he want? It's the second Monday of Roxas's junior year when he meets a red-haired man on his way to school, who turns out to be a new student. They become best friends, but Roxas isn't sure what's going on inside him. He's getting weird feelings. Is the newcomer changing his way of life too much?


**Hey guys! I'm having a little difficulty with finding a story-line for this fan fiction. So, if any of you guys enjoy Chapter 1 and would like to see more, shoot me a Review with an idea and I'll try to see if that'll work at all.**

**Note: Yes there will be *cough* stuff between Roxas and Axel, so you don't have to suggest that. Thanks!**

"Who are you? What do you want?" I heard my questions echo in the darkness, all I could see was a single man standing several yards away. "Why are you here?" I tried again, but the man just smiled. His hair was bright red and his eyes a harsh neon green. Even from this distance I knew he was several feet taller than me. He wore a light grey sweatshirt, dark blue jeans, red converse shoes, several earrings in his right ear and a single small, upside down green tattoo under his eyes. _What a strange man…_I thought, blinking at the details filling my mind. "Wait. You…I know you. You're-"

"No one knows who I am."

I woke up slowly, shying away from the sunlight shining in my eyes from the window. Twilight Town was such a bright place. Even at night. I heard the train's whistle and sighed. 7am, another day of junior year to go through. School had started a week ago and I was already ready for summer vacation. I grumbled and put my feet on the floor. "Another Monday, here we go…" I stood up and stumbled to my bathroom, yanking off my shirt, shorts and boxers before I hit the shower. "Mmm…the simple joy of waking up for a Monday. What a joke."

"Roxas! You're going to be late!" I jumped, hearing Olette's voice yell my name. I guess I had dozed off outside, trying to study my dream some more. _Was it even a dream? It has to be…I've never seen a man like that before. _I smiled and waved, walking towards her with Hayner and Pence. "Sorry, guys. I almost fell asleep in the shower. I slept like I was dead last night, but I'm still exhausted. It's strange…" I shook the red-head out of my mind and focused on Hayner's voice.

"I do that all the time, man. No biggie." He slapped me on the back. I shook my head, I had the silliest friends in the world. Our school uniforms were boring and I couldn't keep myself from pulling at my shirt collar. White short-sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes and an optional black tie, which I chose to ignore. The girls wore black skirts instead of pants, but that was optional for them instead of the ties.

"Hayner, you didn't finish your homework, that doesn't mean you can ask Roxas if you can copy from him!" Olette had heard Hayner, unlike myself and I laughed, pushing him away lightly. _Why won't that man get out of my damn head? _"Yeah, I deserve the credits. Unlike someone else." They laughed with me and I looked away, spotting a man with red hair and in our school uniform. I didn't realize I was staring until he looked at me and smiled. I coughed and turned my attention away; noticing Hayner and the others had gone up ahead without me.

"Hey!" I jumped, turning to see the red-head right beside me. "I'm Axel, I'm new to this place and I have to get to the school. I couldn't help but notice you with the same uniform; could you help me out here?" I just stared at him, my voice locked in my throat. His voice. I wanted to hear more of it. But at the same time I wanted to run away, join Hayner and the others before this guy could touch me.

"S-sure. I'm Roxas. I'm a junior, so I should know the school pretty well if you need help finding something. Um…our school is called Twilight High. This town can't get enough done without 'Twilight' somewhere in the title. Sheesh." I rolled my eyes and pulled the straps on my backpack, walking again. "I'm a senior." I heard a small laugh escape Axel and I felt goose bumps. _That would explain the height difference._"You wouldn't mind showing me around? That's great. Really." He smiled and I had to turn my face away. I was blushing!

We continued to walk in silence, neither one of us wanted to be here. What was school to us anymore? I stopped before the stairs, looking into the tall glass doors. "Hey, could we be friends? I don't want to sound ridiculous to turn up and tell the others I have no friends here. Besides, you're a pretty nice guy. I like you."

I gulped, 'I like you' repeating round and round in my head. "S-sure…we can be friends." I smiled, feeling a slight ease. "Good," he put his arm around my neck, pulling my closer to his side. "I have to warn you about some things though, but I'll wait until we know each other a little more…I don't want you running away from me." He frowned and my heart felt like it was shattering. "R-right. Can't disagree with that." I smiled, trying to cheer him back up. "I'm sure I'll be understanding. I'm a decent guy."

He laughed again and I sighed, enjoying the sound. "That's good. Can I start off with one fact for today? Every time we meet, I'll think of a new fact to tell you and you'll tell me one. Deal?" He held out his hand towards me, a large smile on his face. "Deal." I took his hand; sparks almost making me pull away from the shock. We shook once and let go, heading up the steps. "You first." He said quietly, walking slower up the steps. "Oh. Um…I suppose." I paused, racking my brain for a short fact. "I like to sleep with a body pillow. I feel lonely without one." I blushed; wondering if that was too much for fact number one.

"That's it? Man. Mine's way worse." He chuckled and put his hand on the door handle. He didn't open the door, but he turned to look at me, his expression serious. "I suppose it's my turn now. You probably would have never guessed it." He hesitated, looking anywhere but at me. When he finally met my gaze again, his expression turned painful, as if he expected me to turn and run the second he opened his mouth. I smiled and nodded, encouraging him to spill.

He sighed heavily, gripped the door handle harder and said: "I'm gay."


End file.
